Jason Bourne Meets Dobby/Transcript
Opening Scene: Commander: When you are through here you’ll be known as “Jason Bourne”. Jason: I’ll be whoever you need me to be, Sir. Commander: (Pointing to hooded person in the corner) Take him out and your training will be complete. Jason: Who is he? Commander: We’ve been through that Jason. You came to us, you volunteered. Jason: What did he do? Commander: That doesn’t matter. Are you willing to give yourself to this program? Jason: Yes. Commander: Good. You have five minutes. (Exits through door) Jason: (to hooded person) Who are you? Dobby: Dobby, Sir. Jason: Dobby? What? (removes hood from Dobby….) Dobby: Ahhhhhhhh Jason: Listen Dobby, I don’t want to do this, but I have to. Dobby: Can Dobby say something before we begin? Jason: Yeah, sure. I guess Dobby: Dobby loves you! Jason: Ok…. You don’t even know me! Dobby: Dobby just has a feeling, Sir. Jason: It’s a bad feeling Dobby! Dobby: Nope! Dobby just feels safe when he’s with you. Like, no matter what happens you will always be there to protect him! He can give you a big hug and you will make all the bad things disappear. Come here Jason. Jason: No! Uh, that’s not….what are you doing? Dobby: (Hugs Jason) Ahhhhhhhh Jason: Okay….. No! You’re just trying to get in my head! You must be horrible for them to have brought you here! Dobby: It’s true. Dobby is horrible! Jason: I knew it! What did you do!? Dobby: There was one time when Dobby’s master beat him for ten straight hours for breaking a dish. On the eleventh hour of his beatings, Dobby asked him to politely stop. It was an awful thing to do! Jason: Uh, Yeah. You definitely deserve to die for that. Dobby: I know! But it gets worse… There was one time I took a knife to the stomach for defending a young man’s life. Jason: How is that worse? Dobby: Because I spilled my blood on his robe! Dobby should have been more careful with his blood! Jason: Okay… I don’t want to Dobby, but I have to! Dobby: Dobby understands. He must die so you can join a shady governmental program. Jason: I can’t do this! I can’t do it! (Enter Commander) Commander: I warned you Jason! There’s no going back! Dobby: You shall not hurt friends of Dobby! (Snaps fingers) Commander: (something falls out of midair and hit the commander on the head, knocking him out) Dobby: (clapping) Ah! Yes! Jason: Did you just knock out my boss with a bowling ball? Dobby: Ohhhhhh, I’m sure he’s fine! (snaps multiple times) Jason: (the ten bowling pins fall out of midair and knock Jason unconscious. ) Dobby: Wow! More powerful than I remember. Better get going while things are happenin’. Jason: (Wakes up) Wha… what happened? What’s going on? Dobby: You came in here and totally Avada Kedaveraed that guy! Jason: Seriously? How did I…? Who am I!? Dobby: You’re a wizard, Jason! Jason: Wooooow! Dobby: Yeah! Here’s your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Better get goin’! Don’t want to miss the train! Wait! Jason! Before you go… There’s a professor there named Severus Snape…. Jason: Yeah? Dobby: Take him out! Category:Transcripts